Po's Mother's Demise
by Carlisle Fan 22
Summary: What happened to Po's mom in the movie? This tragic story answers that question at last.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the Kungfu Panda 2 movie. DreamWorks has that pleasure.**

* * *

My husband tells me to run from our village with our infant son and I don't look back. I do not know why Lord Shen has decided to attack our village. We are a peaceful people who have done nothing to provoke his wrath upon us. Still I can't think about that now, all that matters to me right now is getting my son and myself to a safe place. I look to my right and there is a wolf trying to take a snap at my son. I dodge him and keep running. I need to find a safe place for my son and fast.

Then I spotted it. A bunch of crates, full of radishes, was behind a house in the forest ready to be shipped to who knows where. I made my decision. I will hide my son in one of those crates and lure the wolves and Lord Shen away from him. He wouldn't understand now, but someday, I hope he will forgive me and know that I only abandoned him to save his life.

"I am so sorry my son. You have to stay here," I told him as I kissed his forehead.

"Ma," he says as his first word and probably the only word I will ever hear him say in this world.

I tear up and turn to leave. Then he starts to cry. I try to shush him and held his little paw to my face.

"I am so sorry my son. I love you" I tell him before running back up the hill, ignoring his cries of confusion for me to come back to him.

"Hey over here," I yell at the wolves and Lord Shen as I saw them coming toward the spot I hide my son in. As I run I can't help, but pray that whoever finds my son raises him to be a strong healthy young panda one day. I also hope he will forgive me. As I run, a wolf slices my leg with his sword and I stumble in the snow. The wolves over take me and hold me before Lord Shen. He had an insane look in his eyes.

"Where is the baby I know you had with you," He asks me with such malice.

"I dropped him in the river, Shen," I told him as I had to cross some stepping-stones across a river through the forest that no doubt Shen had to cross to find me.

"Oh that's unfortunate," He says with false pity, "Still one less panda for me to worry about."

"Why are you doing this Shen," I ask him in desperation, "We have done nothing to you. Please stop this madness."

"I heard a soothsayer tell my parents that I would be defeated by a warrior of black and white," He explains to me as he holds his sword to my neck, "I will not let you or any other panda take my place to rule away from me."

"I have no desire to take your kingdom from you Shen,"I try to convince him, "So please just leave the rest of us in peace."

"Oh I will leave you peace all right," He says as he raises his sword above his head, "Eternal Peace. Good bye Panda."

In a flash, I felt Lord Shen's blade strike me across my chest. It was getting harder and more painful to breathe as I saw the snow around me turn crimson red. As I fell on my side, I saw Lord Shen leaving me along with his wolves. No doubt going to celebrate his "victory" at Gong men City.

"Leave her," He said with a wicked chuckle, "She'll be dead soon enough."

I looked over and noticed someone picking up the crate my son was in and loading it into a cart bound for who knows where. As I felt my life slipping away, I knew that my son would be the warrior of black and white, as soothsayer foretold, that would bring Lord Shen to justice.

* * *

The crate that contained Po was carried through the forest to a ship. Once on the ship, it was exchange to another that was taking ingredients to Mr. Pings noodle restaurant. And there is where Mr. Ping found Po and raised him as his son. When Po was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior by Master Oogway, his mother looked down on him from the heavens and smiled.

_You will be a great warrior one day, my son. My brave little panda. _

The End.

* * *

** Author's Note: I know it is a sad story but I always wondered what was going thorough Po's mother's mind as the wolves and Lord Shen was chasing her and what happened to her. I also wondered why Lord Shen didn't question what happened to that cub he saw when he attacked the village. He saw her carrying him with her towards the woods, he told the wolves to kill them all, so her telling him that Po was dead makes his getting news that one panda is still alive years later makes that bit of news a big surprise to him. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. **


End file.
